Rosmerta and the Marauders
by A.R. Templar
Summary: In the Marauders' fifth year, they take an unsanctioned excursion to Hogsmead and have a lovely night with Madam Rosmerta at The Three Broomsticks.


**Disclaimer: All rights to Harry Potter, the Characters, and the places belong to J.K. Rowling.**

The last two patrons, both old Scotsmen, had just left for the night and she was wiping down tables thinking she might close early tonight. Rosmerta glanced up as the door opened on a cold, rainy autumn Thursday night; to say that she was surprised to see four teenage Hogwarts boys walk in out of the rain would be an understatement. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew all smiled at her as soon as they made eye contact.

"Rosmerta, my dear!" Sirius said loudly, "you look ravishing tonight!"

Rosmerta stood up and placed her hands on her hips, "and what may I ask are you four doing here?"

"You see," James answered her, "the four of us were out for a late night stroll and got caught in the weather, which is quite cold and wet, and so I said to Padfoot here, 'why don't we pay a visit to the beautiful Madam Rosmerta and get some warm butterbeers to combat the chill?'-"

"-And I said to Prongs, 'why not?' so we all came here to do just that." Sirius finished giving her his signature smile.

Rosmerta couldn't help but smile at the boys standing there in their wet cloaks with their cheeky grins and pink noses and cheeks, "Alright, take a seat and I'll have them right out."

She heated the four butterbeers then a fifth for herself and carried the tray over to the four boys. As she sat down she couldn't help but smile knowing that if these where any other students she would have sent them back and possibly informed their head of house about their wanderings, but these four? She was forced to admit that they had found their way into her heart, and from what she had heard from the Professors who would frequent her pub, many of theirs as well.

"Are you four going to tell me how it is that you managed to slip out of Hogwarts and into Hogsmead without getting caught?"

"We wish we could, but that's classified Marauders information." Peter said quickly.

"I see." She gave them all a glance over, "so tell me what you four have been up to since the last time you were here. I know that you've done more than just study."

"Oh, you know, the usual." Sirius said, "Saving the world from evil and bringing justice to wrongdoers...that kind of stuff."

"In other words we have done everything in our power to wreak havoc upon the members of Slytherin house." Remus clarified.

"So what else is new?" She teased as she sipped her beverage.

"You remember those seventh year Slytherins who wouldn't tip last Hogsmead weekened?" James asked.

Rosmerta frowned, "yes."

"Well we decided to practice some advanced transfiguration on them and turned them into eels." Sirius said proudly.

Rosmerta choked on her butterbeer, spilling it, "you what?"

"You heard us, we transfigured them into eels. It was quite the sight actually." Remus said casually.

"We told them next time to leave a big tip. If they don't, let us know and we'll turn them into ants so we can step on them." James said.

"But that's advanced N.E.W.T level magic!"

"Yeah, that's what made it so great! Mini was so impressed that she completely forgot to gives us detentions!" Peter ecstatically added, "she took us to her office, and went on and on about how that was such impressive spell work, asked us where we learned it and asked us to apply ourselves to our studies the same way and then sent us on our way."

Rosmerta looked around the table at the four boys, utterly impressed at their abilities and also feeling flattered that they would feel the need to get revenge for her just because the older students had been poor customers. She noticed that all four of them had their eyes fixed on her, but they were all failing to make eye contact. Glancing down she realized that her butterbeer had drenched her low-cut, tight fitting, white blouse giving the four teenage boys quite the eye full.

"Mhm" she said rolling her eyes, causing all eight eyes to quickly turn down to their drinks, all of their faces blushing. She cast a quick drying charm on her blouse.

"Well thank you boys for the visit, but it's past closing time and you need to get back to the school."

"Yeah." They all nodded as they stood up. James reached into his pocket and pulled out some coins.

"Oh don't bother. Call this my thank you for getting those Slytherins."

"Awe, but that was our pleasure." Sirius said with a smirk.

"And this is mine." She replied smiling at them.

"Thank you, Rosmerta." Remus said.

"Come back again soon."

The boys started walking towards the door and she noticed that James had left two Galleons as a tip. She glanced over at the retreating backs of the four teenagers and remembered their faces when they saw her wet blouse. Making up her mind quickly she called after them just as they reached the door.

"Boys!"

"Yeah?" They asked turning around.

"A little something for you to dream about tonight." She said with a wink. With that she pulled her blouse up over her head exposing her well endowed torso.

The Marauders stared at her chest transfixed upon the wondrous sight before them with wide eyes and gaping mouths. Rosmerta laughed at the expressions upon their faces before she turned around. "Good night, boys."

"G-good night." They all stuttered as they quickly ran out into the rain.


End file.
